In standard Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems, the posterior and anterior coils needed for signal reception from the patient, are placed around the patient and travel with the patient. This means that these coils can have a different position every time the patient is being examined. For a Magnetic Resonance (MR) imaging system combined with a LINAC (Linear Accelerator) or MR-LINAC, the radiation beams from the LINAC can potentially harm the RF coils and RF coil electronics. Coils can be designed such that they are less sensitive to radiation beams. By having too many degrees of freedom in coil placement, it can become difficult to design a coil that is insensitive for radiation in all cases.